


Batman et Robin

by ZephireBleue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, M/M, Superheroes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles réfléchit à sa relation avec Scott. Ils étaient comme Batman et Robin tous les deux, même Scott était d'accord là-dessus ! C'était juste dommage qu'ils se battent tous les deux pour la place de Batman... Et puis, c'était aussi dommage que Scott ne réalise pas à quel point Stiles aurait vraiment aimé qu'ils soient comme Batman et Robin, en tout point...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman et Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Toutes nos pensées vont à Dylan et à son prompt rétablissement.

 

« C'est toi Batman et je suis Robin » pensa Stiles en regardant le dos de Scott devant lui, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Son meilleur ami se retourna vers lui.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être Robin ? chuchota Scott en souriant.  
\- Exactement ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toi Batman et pas moi ? Batman n'a pas de super-pouvoir et toi t'en as donc ça t'exclus d'office !  
\- Et pourquoi on ne serait pas Batman et Superman ? proposa naïvement Scott.

Stiles se figea. Son cœur fut pris d'une brusque accélération alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami lui dire cela tout sourire. Son crayon tomba de sa main sans force. Il se dépêcha de se baisser pour le ramasser, se cognant plusieurs fois contre la table.

\- Quand M. Stilinski aura fini son cirque, nous pourrons peut-être reprendre le cours, fit remarquer leur professeur.  
\- Ne m'attendez pas M'sieur, je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire le cours sans mon aide, répliqua Stiles en se relevant vivement et en posant fermement et bruyamment son crayon sur sa table.  
\- Certainement, mais j'aurais besoin de la votre pour ranger la bibliothèque, ce soir. Une heure de colle pour vous, précisa le prof avant de reprendre son cours.

Stiles soupira et Scott fit un rire discret avant de se retourner en direction du tableau. Le fils du shérif regarda son ami avec des yeux tristes.

« Mais Scott, Superman et Batman sont ennemis… » pensa le fan de comics avec un profond malaise.

 

000

 

\- Erica, tu crois que Batman et Superman pourraient s'entendre un jour ? demanda Stiles en regardant Scott se faire démonter par Boyd.  
\- Aucune chance, ils sont trop différents, répondit Erica avec mépris. Superman c'est le boy-scout toujours gentil avec des super-pouvoirs alors que Batman est bien plus sombre et ne possède que la force de son intelligence.

« Alors on est vraiment Superman et Batman, Scotty et moi » pensa Stiles en regardant Scott avec mélancolie.

\- Être différent ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peux pas être pote ou même plus… tenta-t-il tout de même.  
\- Entre ces deux-là si, ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Ils n'ont pas la même vision de la vie. Superman veut sauver tout et tout le monde alors que Batman sait qu'il faut parfois faire des sacrifices.

Stiles sentit un poids peser lourdement sur ses épaules. Lui il aurait voulu être comme Batman et Robin avec Scott. Complice jusqu'au bout. Quitte à ce que ce soit lui Robin. Il était même prêt à n'être qu'un acolyte de Batman plutôt que Batman si Scott était son complice. Mais il était Batman et Scott Superman. Ennemis.

\- Ça va Stiles ? demanda Scott en approchant avec un léger boitement.

Boyd n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui. Les entraînements avec la meute de Derek étaient toujours physiquement éprouvants.

\- Je pourrais être Lois Lane sinon, marmonna Stiles en regardant dans le vide, son menton reposant mollement dans la paume de sa main.

Erica et Scott s'entre-regardèrent, stupéfaits, avant de revenir à Stiles.

\- De quoi ?  
\- Ou Jimmy Olsen… Vous croyez que je ferais un bon reporter photo ?  
\- Je préfère encore m'entraîner avec Derek, répondit Erica avec une moue dégoûtée. Me faire exploser la tête contre un pilier me donnera moins mal au crâne que de l'écouter…

Stiles observa Scott qui s'asseyait à ses côtés avec un grand sourire. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il partait dans un délire et que Scott l'écoutait en souriant, attentif et véritablement intéressé par les nœuds que son cerveau créait.

Jimmy Olsen… S'il n'y avait pas eu Lois, est-ce que Superman l'aurait vu ? Vraiment vu ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait eu une possible histoire ? Mais il y avait Lois. Toujours. Il y avait toujours une Lois, ou une Lana, alors jamais Superman ne verra Jimmy au contraire de Batman et Robin.

Pourquoi Scott devait-il être Superman ?

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'être juste un loup-garou c'est déjà pas mal. Je ne demande pas à être un super-héros, lâcha Scott.  
\- J'ai parlé tout haut ?  
\- Tu as parlé tout haut.  
\- Tu veux pas être Batman plutôt ? Ou Robin ?  
\- Stiles, je veux bien être tout ce que tu veux si en échange tu arrêtes de faire cette tête d'enterrement et que tu souris à nouveau, fit Scott.

Un sourire stupidement heureux naquit sur les lèvres de Stiles à ses mots et il leva une main pour checker avec Scott. Il allait faire le meilleur Jimmy Olsen qui soit ! Et Superman oubliera toutes les Lois et les Lana du monde entier ! Parce que Jimmy, secrètement, il avait toujours eu un coup de cœur pour Clark Kent, et quand il était devenu Superman ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Surtout que lui, contrairement à Lois, il avait tout de suite su que le gentil garçon et le super-héros n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Il l'avait tout de suite remarqué.

\- Je préfère Clark Kent à Superman en fait, avoua Stiles.  
\- Et il peut être ami avec Batman lui ?

Stiles fit les gros yeux à Scott qui montra ses oreilles en réponse. Super-ouïe. Stiles rougit.

\- Mon père va bientôt rentrer à la maison, dit-il précipitamment après un regard à son portable. Je ferais mieux d'arriver avant lui sinon il va encore se commander une pizza et faire grimper son cholestérol ! A demain Scotty !  
\- A demain Stiles.

Scott regarda son ami descendre les quelques marches de l'escalier en fer, manquer tomber à l'avant-dernière marche, courir vers la porte du loft en s'emmêlant les pieds, se manger la porte dans le museau et l'ouvrir pour enfin disparaître.

\- T'es un idiot Scott McCall, renifla Erica en s'approcha de lui, ses os cassés craquant pour se remettre en place. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe réellement entre Batman et Robin !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Erica roula des yeux au ciel.

\- Notre Batman n'est pas près d'avoir son Robin, marmonna la blonde, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.  
\- Je ne comprends pas…  
\- Scott, demande-toi qui est Batman et qui est Robin, se moqua Isaac en les rejoignant.  
\- C'est moi et Stiles, répondit Scott sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, mais perplexe face à la question.  
\- Et ? insista la gueule d'ange.  
\- On fait un duo de super-héros du tonnerre ?  
\- Pauvre Batman, railla Erica.  
\- Quand vous aurez fini avec vos stupidités, intervint la voix forte de Derek, on pourra peut-être reprendre notre entraînement ?

Les trois béta soupirèrent et rejoignirent le sourwolf qui était de mauvais poil. Pour changer.

 

000

 

Jean Grey et Cyclope étaient mort, tout ça à cause de Magnéto et de ses abrutis de sbire. Des vrais morts, des gens qu'il connaissait. Des amis presque, même si eux ne se considéraient pas ainsi.

Stiles détestait ça les morts. Ça le déprimait, le rendait malade d'angoisse. Il se mettait à sur-couver son père et à appeler Scott toutes les dix minutes, juste pour vérifier, juste pour s'assurer que Scott était toujours vivant. Mais Scott avait d'autres préoccupations en tête que de s'occuper de lui et de ses traumatismes.

Lana Lang et Superman étaient en plein divorce. Et alors que ça aurait dû réjouir Jimmy, en réalité ça le faisait se sentir encore plus triste pour Clarl Kent. Et inquiet aussi. Clark avait l'air au fond du trou…

Alors Stiles avait invité Scott à des tas de soirées/nuits jeux vidéo, il l'avait aussi invité à manger et à faire ensemble leurs achats pour la rentrée.

Il en avait profité un peu, très certainement, et de façon tout à fait malhonnête. Dormir dans le même lit et faire un bro-câlin n'avait aucune raison d'inquiéter Scott après tout ! Il venait de rompre avec sa petite amie et son meilleur ami était déprimé. Quoi de plus normal que de se réconforter l'un l'autre ?

Stiles se sentait comme un menteur, limite un violeur à profiter ainsi de la naïveté de son ami-qu'il-espérait-être-plus-un-jour. Mais c'était bien d'être tout contre Scott. C'était bon d'arriver à rire avec lui, en oubliant quelques secondes que des gens étaient morts. Des amis. Et tant pis si Batman ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait du moment qu'il accueillait toujours Robin auprès de lui après un cauchemar.

 

000

 

Cauchemar. Voila ce qu'avait été cette année scolaire. Un long et lent cauchemar. Robin avait été malade puis il s'était trompé de voie. Il avait merdé. Il avait pris le masque du Joker.

S'en remettra-t-il un jour ? Était-il seulement enfin redevenu lui-même ? Red Hood ou Joker ? Il voulait juste être Robin...

 

000

 

Iceberg était parti pour la France avec Fury, Lana Lang était morte et Wolverine faisait bande à part pour ne pas changer.

Stiles se sentait vide après tout ça. Beacon Hills lui paraissait vide. Tout le monde partait. Ne restait que Batman, Catwoman et Robin à Gotham city. Ou Superman, Wonderwoman et Jimmy Olsen pour Metropolis. A moins que Stiles ne soit en réalité le Joker déguisé ? Lex Luthor présent juste pour faire couler Superman ?

Pour rajouter à la déprime du fils du shérif, Lois Lane était apparue. Elle avait volé superman sous le nez de Jimmy. Encore et toujours. Mais ça n'aurait pas dû étonner Stiles. Superman n'aimait que les femmes, c'était évident. Jamais il ne regardera Jimmy. Jamais lui et Scott ne seront réellement Batman et Robin. Lui il n'était que Jimmy qui avait admiré sa Cat Grant des années durant avant de réalisé que Clark l'intéressait bien plus. Franchement, entre Clark et Cat, même en blond vénitien, vous choisiriez qui ? Lui n'avait pas hésité si longtemps que ça. Il voulait Clark. Il voulait Superman. Il voulait Scott. Son Scott.

Parfois, Stiles se dégoûtait un peu de toutes les pensées qu'il pouvait avoir sur son meilleur ami, celui qu'il appelait son frère. On ne rêvait pas de ces choses-là sur son best. On ne fantasmait pas dessus. On ne soupirait pas après lui comme Robin après Batman. Ou Coulson après Steve Rogers. Mais lui c'est ce qu'il faisait. Et avec parfois des réactions désespérées et désespérantes. Comme lorsqu'il avait hurlé dans un vestiaire qu'il était vierge et qu'il devait être dépucelé rapidement pour ne pas mourir. Le boy-scout n'avait évidemment pas compris que cette phrase lui était destinée avant tous les autres. Que c'était de lui qu'il espérait une solution. Mais rien. Superman ne voyait que par Lana à cet époque-là, un court moment Cat ou Wonderwoman, désormais Lois.

Et aujourd'hui, Robin déprimait dans son coin en attendait que son Batman se détache de Batgirl.

A quel moment avait-il réalisé qu'il espérait un peu plus de sa relation avec Scott que de l'amitié ? Son opinion oscillait entre toujours et très récemment. Lui et Scott, à l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés ça avait été... Un coup de foudre. Amical le coup de foudre, mais coup de foudre quand même. A moins que ça n'ait jamais été amical pour lui ? Son amour de la maternelle, Lydia Martin, c'était peu à peu transformé. Batman avait été jaloux de Superman ou de Wonderwoman quand les deux s'étaient embrassés ?

Scott l'avait trahi ce jour-là, profondément et véritablement. Scott avait embrassé Lydia Martin. Son meilleur ami s'était senti blessé comme jamais. Et pourtant… Il avait su lui pardonner. Superman ne pouvait pas résister au pouvoir de la cryptonite rouge aka la lune après tout, c'était l'une de ses faiblesses. Ça avait été dur pour Stiles de lui pardonner, mais être en colère contre son best était pire.

Stiles aimait Scott. A en crever. Au point de tout supporter, de tout lui pardonner. Au point de se contenter des miettes d'affection qu'il lui donnerait. Au point d'accepter de n'être qu'un ami. De ne pas être Batman, Robin, Jimmy ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Juste Stiles, le meilleur ami toujours fidèle de Scott.

 

000

 

Il sortait avec Malia ! La fille avec qui il avait couché dans un asile psychiatrique ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi Scott ne disait rien ? Pourquoi tout le monde trouvait ça normal ?

Il ne voulait pas de Malia ! Il voulait Scott !

Ou peut-être voulait-il juste arrêter de rêver de l'impossible… Peut-être cherchait-il juste à se faire mal en étant avec Malia, une fille qu'il n'aimait pas et qui le dominait.

Batman et Robin... Que des conneries ! Scott était avec sa Kira et ne voyait plus qu'elle ! L'histoire avec Allison se répétait. Stiles passait en second. Et bordel ce que ça lui faisait mal...

 

000

 

Wolverine avait pris ses crocs et ses griffes et était parti pour New-York. Fin des X-men. Fin d'une époque. L'âge des super-héros était fini. Stiles fatiguait.

 

000

 

Si mal. Si horriblement mal. Scott... Pourquoi ?

Parce que Superman ne pouvait supporter le crime, aucun, quel qu'il soit.

Et Stiles se sentait si affreusement mal… Et ce putain de Joker qui ne cessait de le harceler ! Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, lui faire bouffer son putain de sourire à la con ! En plus il ne supportait pas sa Harley Queen aux griffes venimeuses ! Elle ne valait vraiment pas l'originale !

« Scotty... Pourquoi ne crois-tu pas ton Robin ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas de son côté ? Pourquoi préfères-tu croire le Joker ? Pourquoi ? » pleura Stiles, seul chez lui, son père à l'hôpital.

 

000

 

\- Stiles, tu fais partie de ma meute, souffla Scott à son ami assis à côté de lui. Okay ?

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami avec émotion avant de baisser les yeux au sol, honteux.

\- Okay.

Scott fit le premier cercle au sol et Stiles dut compléter le second. C'était un beau geste, une réconciliation sous le symbole de la meute. C'était énorme. Et pourtant pas assez...

Ils se levèrent clopin-clopant et s'aidèrent pour sortir de la station d'épuration. C'est juste avant de passer la porte que Stiles s'arrêta, stoppant Scott au passage.

\- Stiles ? s'inquiéta son meilleur ami.  
\- On est de nouveau... Batman et Robin ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.  
\- Et on protègera Gotham city ensemble, sourit Scott.

Stiles releva les yeux, vit le sourire qui rendait son cœur dingue et se jeta presque dans les bras de Scott. Un câlin fraternel. C'était peut-être tout ce qu'il aura jamais de Scott, mais il serait prêt à vendre son âme juste pour ce geste. En se reculant, il eut un vrai sourire sur le visage, le premier depuis un bout de temps.

 

000

 

Stiles n'en revenait pas… Scott ne lui en voulait pas ! Il était juste déçu de lui-même, déçu de voir que c'était Robin qui avait dû se salir les mains à la place de Batman.

L'ambiance dans la batmobile avait été beaucoup plus détendue après cette révélation. S'il l'avait osé, Stiles aurait embrassé Scott. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'en avait pas le courage… Mais il était de nouveau l'acolyte de Batman alors l'un dans l'autre, c'était pas si mal. C'était même bien. Très bien.

Il était plus que temps que Batman et Robin ramènent la paix sur Gotham city !

 

000

 

Tout était fini. Plus de bête, plus de chimères en dehors de Corey, plus de mensonges, plus d'angoisse. Stiles n'en revenait pas que tout soit enfin terminé ! Et que tout le monde soit réconcilié !

Dans ce fast-food, il y avait les ennemis d'hier, les amis ayant perdus un court moment le droit chemin et ceux qui avaient été malheureusement abandonnés en cours de route. Tous récupérés, tous réunis à nouveau. Une belle et grande meute, diverse mais rendu solide par les épreuves communes.

Et Stiles était à nouveau à côté de Scott. Un Scott sans Kira qui plus est.

\- Cap'taine America, lâcha soudain Stiles.  
\- Quoi ? demanda Liam, un peu confus.  
\- En fait, Scott n'est pas Batman ou Superman mais Cap'tain America. Boy-scout, dopé au sérum lunaire, chef d'une bande de super-héros et toujours prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! Il ne te manque que les collants moulants Scotty !  
\- Si je ne suis plus Batman alors toi tu n'es plus Robin. Tu es qui dans ce cas ? Le Faucon ? s'amusa Scott en suivant avec joie le délire de son ami sous les yeux consternés ou perdus des autres.  
\- Nah, moi je suis Bucky, ton meilleur pote, sourit Stiles.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment grave les mecs, fit Hayden en levant les yeux aux ciel.  
\- Tu peux pas comprendre, répondirent les siamois d'une même voix.  
\- Ah... C'est mon père, annonça Stiles en sortant son téléphone portable. Je reviens.

Scott observa son ami s'éloigner avant de revenir à ses frites. Il leva les yeux en sentant deux regards insistants sur lui. Mason et Corey.

\- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il perplexe.  
\- Sérieux mec ? Batman et Robin ? Steve et Bucky ? s'étouffa presque Mason.  
\- Ouais et alors ? C'est juste un trip entre nous deux, sourit Scott.

Mason et Corey se regardèrent puis fixèrent Stiles quand celui-ci revint.

\- Des ennuis ? demanda Scott.  
\- Une affaire purement humaine. Il ne rentrera juste pas cette nuit. J'irais lui apporter son diner tout à l'heure avant qu'il n'aille se commander un hamburger au bacon, râla fils du shérif en s'installant.  
\- Stiles, se lança Corey avec hésitation. Toi et Scott c'est... Un peu comme Loki et Thor ?  
\- C'est bien, ça aussi ! approuva un Scott rayonnant.

Stiles le regarda avec un sourire tremblant, déglutit difficilement et pâlit un peu sous les regards intenses de Mason et Corey. Mason leva un sourcils interrogateur et Stiles fit un léger mouvement de tête.

\- Ouais, tout pareil, confirma-t-il avec une joie forcée.  
\- On est avec toi mon pote, souffla Mason avec compassion.  
\- M'ci, marmonna Stiles avant de s'empiffrer savamment.

Corey et Mason l'avaient grillé. Ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça... A voir le regard de Lydia, elle commençait à piger elle aussi. Stiles n'avait plus qu'une envie : fuir.

 

000

 

Stiles rentrait chez lui après avoir déposé son repas à son père. Celui-ci avait encore râlé sur les bâtonnets de cèleris et de carottes en lieu et place des frites et du steak de soja dans son hamburger, mais Stiles savait se montrer inflexible là-dessus ! Son père avait déjà bien trop de risque de mourir en intervention sans en plus y rajouter la menace d'un infarctus !

Stiles attrapa un paquet de chips dans un des placards de la cuisine et une bouteille d'eau, puis il grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre. Il eut une mini crise cardiaque en voyant Scott assis sur son lit. Il eut une vraie crise de panique quand il s'aperçut qu'il naviguait sur son ordinateur. Or Stiles savait très bien ce qu'il matait avant de partir pour le commissariat.

Du slash Batman et Robin. Du Stucky. Du Thorki... En image. Sans doute possible sur la relation entre les personnages.

Stiles sentit son cœur s'affoler. La bouteille d'eau et le paquet de chips s'écrasèrent au sol.

\- Je... Je peux t'expliquer ! C'est pas c'que tu crois ! C'est pas ça Scott ! Scotty... Je... C'était juste...

Scott se leva du lit et le cœur de Stiles s'emballa un peu plus. L'air arrivait difficilement à ses poumons.

Scott savait. Scott venait de tout découvrir, de tout comprendre.

Il était fichu.

Scott allait le rayer de ses amis, de ses connaissances, de sa vie. Il venait de perde son meilleur ami, son frère, celui qu'il aimait depuis trop de temps... Il avait tout perdu ! Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans Scott ! Il ne pouvait pas !

\- Stiles, calme-toi, respire !

C'était la voix de Scott. Elle traversait la brume de son désespoir et de sa terreur. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas, loin de là.

\- Pars pas Scotty, supplia Stiles entre deux difficiles bouffés d'air. Pars pas...

Deux lèvres sur les siennes. La respiration qui se coupe. Ses poumons qui hurlent le martyr. Et enfin l'air frais qu'il aspire à grandes goulées.

Stiles est assis sur le bord de son lit et Scott à un genoux à terre devant lui. Son ami à la mâchoire de travers à son éternel sourire bienheureux sur le visage. Stiles se sent un peu plus rassuré. Scott n'est pas parti. Et Scott l'a :

\- Tu m'as embrassé... souffla Stiles. C'est Lydia qui t'a dit comment faire ?  
\- Que vient faire Lydia ici ?  
\- Un jour j'ai fait une crise et elle m'a calmé comme ça. Je me dis qu'elle a dû te dire et que c'est pour cette raison que tu as... Que tu m'as...  
\- Embrassé ?

Stiles baissa les yeux. Scott l'avait embrassé… Il se sentait stupidement heureux ! Mais… Scott ne l'aimait pas, pas comme ça, alors pourquoi ? Il releva brusquement la tête, le visage sévère et le cœur affreusement serré et douloureux.

\- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi ou pour un adieu tu peux aller te faire voir, siffla-t-il soudain en colère. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû ! Qu'on est qu'ami toi et moi ! Je le sais ! Alors c'est pas la peine d'avoir pitié de moi ou de...  
\- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, dit doucement Scott.  
\- Alors pourquoi ? exigea Stiles avec agressivité, tout son corps tendu par la nervosité et la peur.  
\- Parce qu'on est Batman et Robin ?  
\- C'est pas une blague Scott, ragea Stiles. Je... Ce que je... Ressens pour toi c'est pas juste de l'amitié et je... Je m'en veux de ressentir ça ! Je ne devrais pas...  
\- Stiles, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

La colère de l'hyperactif fondit à cette question et il leva un regard mouillé vers Scott. Les yeux chocolats étaient aussi doux qu'à l'accoutumé. Stiles en avait le cœur d'autant plus meurtri. Si encore Scott avait pu le repousser, genre violemment ! S'il avait pu se mettre à le détester ! Mais non, Scott était... Scott. Toujours le même. Compréhensif, gentil, calme...

Et quand Scott posa sa main sur sa joue, Stiles fit un bruit de sanglot étranglé.

\- Si tu m'dis que tu m'as toujours aimé, j'te croirais pas, bredouilla l'humain.  
\- A vrai dire, je n'ai même jamais envisagé ça entre toi et moi, avoua Scott sans difficulté et sans se départir de son sourire.

Le cœur de Stiles se brisa. Il l'avait toujours su mais se l'entendre dire...

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? murmura-t-il, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Pourquoi tu es cruel avec moi ? Je ne te demande pas de me... D'être comme moi ! C'est à cause de Donovan ? C'est ta façon de me le faire payer ? Je ne l'ai pas voulu ! Je ne l'ai même pas souhaité, ni pour lui, ni pour toi !  
\- Stiles, le coupa Scott en caressant sa pommette du pouce. Je ne l'ai jamais envisagé parce que toi et moi... On a toujours été ensemble. Inséparable.  
\- Sauf quand j'ai été possédé par le nogistune...  
\- Même quand tu as été possédé, corrigea Scott en faisant glisser sa main de sa joue à sa nuque.  
\- Il y a eu Donovan, rappela Stiles d'un voix éteinte.  
\- Et il y a eu... Allison. Et Kira.  
\- Je sais, confirma douloureusement Stiles en fermant les yeux.

La main de Scott caressait la base de sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux. Ça déclenchait tout un tas de frissons en lui et mettait son cœur un peu plus en miette. Cette ambiguïté allait le tuer si elle continuait.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me le dises Scott. Dis-moi que c'est pas possible. Mets-moi sur le carreau une bonne fois pour toute.  
\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de le faire ? chuchota son meilleur ami en collant leur front l'un contre l'autre. J'ai peut-être jamais rien envisagé avec toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas... Essayer ? S'il y a bien une personne avec qui je peux envisager de faire un truc aussi fou, c'est bien avec toi.  
\- Steve et Bucky alors ? osa demander Stiles.  
\- Non, tu n'es pas Bucky. Tu n'es pas à la solde de l'Hydra et toi et moi on combat ensemble. Hein Robin ?  
\- Je veux faire Batman, répondit Stiles dans un soupir, les yeux fermés et une sourire heureux ourlant timidement ses lèvres.

Les lèvres de Scott se joignirent aux siennes. Stiles se laissa glisser au sol et se lova contre Scott, enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque, entourant son cou de ses bras. Ceux de son meilleur ami - son petit ami ? - l'enlacèrent à leur tour et Stiles fut noyer dans le cocon de chaleur et d'odeur rassurante qu'était Scott.

 

000

 

Stiles était de nouveau au fastfood avec la meute. Sous la table, sa main était entrelacée à celle de Scott. Il devait probablement avoir un sourire idiot sur les lèvres mais il s'en fichait. Il avait été l'idiot durant des années alors un peu plus un peu moins...

\- Alors vous êtes... Batman et Robin ? demanda Corey avec hésitation.

Stiles lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

\- Complètement, confirma Scott tout aussi rayonnant.  
\- Et qui va annoncer la nouvelle à l'inspecteur Gordon ? demanda Lydia l'air de rien. Et à Frigga ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et blanchirent.

Oups.

Ils avaient possiblement oublié ce léger détail... Leur parent.

Scott resserra sa main sur celle de Stiles et ce dernier colla son genou à celui de Scott. Ils étaient Batman et Robin, ils trouveront bien un moyen pour l'annoncer sans se faire tuer…

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit sciles tout mignon :D


End file.
